


Problemi in paradiso

by SamWhity



Category: Modern Family (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamWhity/pseuds/SamWhity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aveva capito qualcosa non stesse andando bene nel momento in cui aveva visto Cam rinunciare alla sua preziosa camicia da notte in satin e andare a letto con un pigiama nero che sembrava uscito dalla versione dark di “Banane in Pigiama”.<br/>- Chi è morto? – si lasciò sfuggire, per poi pentirsene immediatamente.<br/>Cameron gli riservò un’occhiataccia, si stese sotto le coperte e gli diede le spalle. Le spalle. <br/>Proprio lui che pretendeva di passare l’intera notte abbracciati, pure se era agosto e il condizionatore era rotto.<br/>[...]<br/>Era incredibile come bastasse un piccolo movimento e Mitchell arrivasse a rendersi conto che qualcosa non andasse. Si era irrigidito, continuando nondimeno a sorbire il proprio caffè in religioso silenzio.<br/>- Nulla – mormorò, continuando a bere da un bicchiere di carta ormai vuoto.<br/>- Cameron -.<br/>L’uomo si voltò di scatto, gli occhi stretti a due fessure.<br/>- Non ti piaccio più – borbottò, prima di alzarsi e andare a prendere la piccola con un sorriso – Giro in bicicletta?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Problemi in paradiso

Aveva capito qualcosa non stesse andando bene nel momento in cui aveva visto Cam rinunciare alla sua preziosa camicia da notte in satin e andare a letto con un pigiama nero che sembrava uscito dalla versione dark di “Banane in Pigiama”.  
\- Chi è morto? – si lasciò sfuggire, per poi pentirsene immediatamente.

Cameron gli riservò un’occhiataccia, si stese sotto le coperte e gli diede le spalle. _Le spalle.  
_ Proprio lui che pretendeva di passare l’intera notte abbracciati, pure se era agosto e il condizionatore era rotto.

Sospirò, chiedendosi le ragioni dell’ennesima stranezza del compagno, prima di chiudere il libro e spegnere la luce.

\- Notte – mormorò, voltandosi poi per dare un bacio _sulla spalla_ all’altro.

\- Mpf – borbottò questi.

Il giorno successivo si svegliò senza la presenza di Cameron al suo fianco, quindi stranito – era domenica, per Diana! – scese dal letto e si diresse automaticamente verso la stanza di Lily.

Vuota.

Cercando di contenere il panico si diresse in cucina, dove trovò un post-it a forma di cupcake attaccato al frigo con su scritto

“Io e Lily siamo andati al parco, ma non volevamo svegliarti. Sei così bello quando dormi… XXX Cam”

Sorrise al pensiero di quella piccola attenzione e decise di raggiungerli il prima possibile.

Azionò la macchina del caffè, tostò due fette di pane e si vestì con un paio di jeans ed una polo.

\- Dio benedica la domenica – mormorò, ben conscio del fatto il giorno seguente gli sarebbe nuovamente toccato il completo da ufficio.

Versò il caffè nel termos e – con la fetta di pane ancora in bocca – si diresse alla macchina.

Raggiunto il parco, si stupì di vedere Lily farsi rincorrere dal padre invece di venir spinta sull’altalena ma non riuscì ad impedirsi di sorridere e fare una foto.

\- Questa la attacchiamo al frigo -.

Quando si avvicinò non poté fare a meno di notare la tenuta di Cam: una tuta di felpa che probabilmente tenevano per i lavori di restauro del giardino.

\- Amore – mormorò prima di avvicinarsi a baciarlo – tutto bene? -.

L‘altro saltò subito su, come punto da un insetto.  
\- Certo! Stavamo giocando un po’, io e Lily -.

La bimba, che fino a quel momento aveva osservato i suoi due papà in silenzio, alzò le braccia per farsi prendere in braccio da Mitchell, che le sistemò la frangia e le baciò una guancia.

\- Ho portato il caffè – mormorò all’indirizzo del marito che gli sorrise.

Erano quelli i sorrisi che lo avevano fatto innamorare di lui. Quegli occhi che si illuminavano, quelle fossette adorabili, quelle labbra rosee.

Si sedettero su una panchina, mentre la piccola correva verso il dondolo a forma di cavalluccio.

\- Tieni – gli porse il bicchiere, sorridendo alla vista della coda di Lily che svolazzava.

\- Com’è bella la nostra bimba – mormorò, voltandosi immediatamente verso Cameron – Tesoro tutto bene? -.

Era incredibile come bastasse un piccolo movimento e Mitchell arrivasse a rendersi conto che qualcosa non andasse. Si era irrigidito, continuando nondimeno a sorbire il proprio caffè in religioso silenzio.

\- Nulla – mormorò, continuando a bere da un bicchiere di carta ormai vuoto.

\- Cameron -.

L’uomo si voltò di scatto, gli occhi stretti a due fessure.

\- Non ti piaccio più – borbottò, prima di alzarsi e andare a prendere la piccola con un sorriso – Giro in bicicletta? -.

 

La bicicletta di Cameron era vecchia almeno quanto Alice, ma praticamente intatta. In ogni caso, avevano acquistato un pratico seggiolino per Lily un paio di mesi prima e ora l’uomo pareva intenzionato a sfruttare la giornata per portare la bambina all’aria aperta.

\- Cam, amore – tentò di blandirlo Mitchell – non mi sembra una buona idea… e se cadete e vi fate del male? -.

L’altro non disse nulla, scrollò le spalle e terminò di fissare il seggiolino.

\- Andiamo amore? – chiese a una Lily adorabile col suo casco rosa.

La bimba si fece legare sul seggiolino e iniziò a ridacchiare estasiata non appena l’uomo iniziò a pedalare.

Mitchell lo vide andare via e – dopo aver contato sino a dieci – fece l’unica cosa che gli veniva in mente: chiamare Gloria.

La risposta alle sue domande lo lasciò confuso, stupito, vagamente in colpa.

\- Io glielo decho che no es verdad! – stava borbottando l’ispanica, mentre con ogni probabilità litigava con la cagnolina per il possesso di una Manolo.

L’uomo sospirò.

\- Che posso fare? – mormorò abbattuto.

Fu quasi certo di sentire la donna ghignare.

\- Ascolta, dopo veniamo a prendere Lily. Così tu e Cam potete stare insieme tutta la noche. La porto io domani a l’escuela! -.

Mitchell annuì, ringraziando la donna per poi buttarsi sul divano.

Che diamine poteva fare? Era fuori da ogni logica che Cameron pensasse non lo apprezzasse più solo per qualche – okay, molti – chilo di troppo. Era il suo uomo, a breve avrebbero avuto un altro bambino, che altro poteva desiderare dalla vita?

La porta si aprì facendolo sobbalzare.

Lily corse verso il padre.

\- Ciao papà – trillò contenta, prima di farsi prendere in braccio.

\- Tesoro – mormorò l’uomo – dov’è papà Cam? -.

La bimba ridacchiò.

\- Sta posando la bicicletta, mentre cerca la medicina per la tosse… -.

Mitchell si allarmò all’istante.

\- Tosse!? -.

Lasciò la piccola sul divano e si diresse velocemente verso il garage.

\- Cam? – chiamò entrando di corsa – Cam, amore, tutto bene? -.

L’uomo – appoggiato alla bicicletta come a voler riprendere fiato – si alzò di scatto.

\- Certo! – rispose indispettito – Solo perché mi credete tutti poco atletico, goffo e inappropriato non significa che non possa fare un paio di giri per il quartiere con mia figlia – sbottò, prima di alzarsi di scatto, sibilare un paio di maledizioni dovute probabilmente a qualche muscolo indolenzito e dirigersi a passo di marcia verso casa.

Gloria arrivò nemmeno un’ora dopo per prendere la piccola, impaziente all’idea di poter andare a giocare con Manny in piscina.

\- Ma… - tentò di protestare Cameron, ma una stretta alla spalla del compagno e un bacio sulla guancia lo fecero desistere.

\- Volevo stare un poco da soli – mormorò, prima di dirigersi verso il bagno – ti preparo la vasca, che ne dici? -.

L’altro si irrigidì di colpo.

\- Intendi vasca nel senso di vasca insieme? – arretrò di un passo – No no no… sono sudato e ho bisogno di un bagno e… -.

Mitchell gli serrò le labbra con le proprie.

\- Vasca. Insieme. – gli soffiò sulle labbra – Ora -.

Dopo di che andò a preparare l’acqua, mentre sentiva il marito trafficare in cucina.

\- Amore che fai? -.

La voce di Cameron giunse ovattata.

\- Mangio una mela… inizia pure a lavarti tu, io ci penso dopo -.

Non ce la fece a non scoppiare a ridere, quindi si diresse in cucina e sfilò la mela di bocca all’uomo che lo guardò contrariato.

\- Ora tu – mormorò Mitch – vieni in bagno con me, poi ci spogliamo e ci infiliamo nella vasca. Senza paperelle, vestitini o fermagli. Solo tu ed io – gli sfiorò i fianchi, prima di baciargli uno zigomo – è un sacco che non riusciamo a stare insieme… -.

L’altro borbottò qualcosa, contrariato.

\- Cameron – lo fermò il biondo, stringendogli la mano – Io ti amo – lo disse con un sentimento che ebbe del disarmante – E non voglio che pensi di non piacermi solo per qualche chilo di troppo – gli si avvicinò – Ti amo anche per questo, ti amo persino quando ti travesti da clown e fai quei trucchetti ridicoli… -.

\- Non sono ridicoli… -.

\- Perciò – continuò Mitchell – ora ci spogliamo, ci infiliamo nella vasca e facciamo l’amore. Pure se dopo dovremo asciugare il parquet e so già che ci odieremo per averlo fatto -.

\- Mitch io… - cercò di fermarlo l’altro.

\- Mitch niente – gli sfiorò le labbra – Mitch adesso viene con te nella vasca da bagno e, prima che tu me lo chieda, l’opzione vestito non è compresa nel pacchetto – un altro bacio – sempre ammesso tu non voglia strapparmeli via -.

 

Spogliarsi per entrare in acqua fu uno dei momenti più umilianti di tutta una vita, pure più umiliante di quando non riuscì a guidare quella mietitrebbia nella fattoria di suo nonno. Cercò di non guardarsi allo specchio e praticamente si buttò nell’acqua solo per passare meno tempo possibile nudo come un verme. _Nudo e vulnerabile._

Mitchell entrò in bagno che era già in boxer, quindi si limitò a sfilarseli – dando mostra di un sedere ancora decisamente niente male – e a gettarli da un lato.   
Si immerse nell’acqua e subito cercò le labbra di Cameron.

\- Ti amo – mormorò ad un Cam decisamente imbarazzato da tutto quel contatto, prima di carezzargli un fianco facendolo sobbalzare – Cameron calmati – gli sussurrò direttamente sulle labbra.

L’altro deglutì prima di iniziare a muovere le mani con fare concitato.

\- Mitchell cosa ci facciamo qua in due? E se la vasca esplode? O se Lily ha dimenticato MrPotatoes? Dobbiamo accertarc… - il biondo gli mise direttamente una mano davanti alla bocca.

\- Qual è il problema? – gli chiese con fare più brusco di quanto non volesse.

Cameron rivolse il proprio sguardo altrove, probabilmente chiedendosi in che universo parallelo avesse acconsentito a quelle piastrelle vichy.

\- Cam! -.

Si costrinse a guardare Mitchell, perdendosi in quegli occhi caldi per la prima volta da quando si era svegliato.

\- Ascolta – riprovò il biondo – Io ti amo. Di oggi te lo avrò ripetuto un miliardo di volte, ma è così. Sul serio. E non mi importa se pesi cento chili o cinquecento o mille. Ti amo, e ti trovo bellissimo persino con le parrucche da clown… -..

Cameron non rispose, si limitò ad appoggiare la fronte sulla spalla del compagno.

\- Ah, vieni qui -.

Le labbra del compagno gli sfiorarono i capelli, prima di arrivare alla tempia dell’altro.

\- Guarda che non scherzavo, prima – lo rimproverò dolcemente – Voglio davvero fare l’amore con te in questa vasca – detto questo gli prese la mano e le portò sulla propria schiena.

 

Si dice che fare l’amore, una volta sposati e con dei figli, sia come rincorrere qualcuno di più veloce di te: non arrivi mai ad afferrarlo sul serio.

Per fortuna – o almeno così la pensava Mitchell, appoggiato alla spalla di Cameron – esistevano i nonni.

\- Spiegami perché abbiamo aspettato così tanto – mormorò questo ultimo, voltandosi per baciargli la fronte.

Il biondo non dovette nemmeno pensarci.

\- Perché abbiamo una casa a cui badare, una bambina da tirare su, un altro bimbo in arrivo – si spostò più vicino al compagno – e uno di noi due si è fatto venire i complessi – concluse con un ghigno, prima di voltarsi del tutto – il che però non significa che non si possa recuperare il tempo perduto -.

Finirono per fare l’amore per buona parte della nottata, e mentre Cameron entrava in lui Mitchell non riuscì  trattenersi dal dirglielo.

\- Sei bellissimo -.

Il giorno seguente – nemmeno a dirlo – trovare una giustificazione per il mare di succhiotti che aveva sul collo non fu per niente facile.


End file.
